It Was His Words, Not Mine
by Islovealivesaysglee
Summary: When Quinn's father is laid to rest, she cant only blame the one who truely loved her.


Just getting some of my ideas down again, tell me what you think.

If there's mistakes and stuff just point them out to me, I think faster than I type.

I dont own anything from glee, but wouldnt that be great?

* * *

"We have come to gather at this dark time for Jack Fabray's final lay to rest. God…" the pastor began as the young blonde lets fresh tears slide down her cheeks. Her father, Jack, had crashed into a wall while in a drunken stupor little less than a week ago. He was killed instantly. Her mother had been crushed, her sister had flown in with her husband, and many of her father's business partners now stood silently as the pastor spoke holy words. Quinn's mother was loudly sobbing and whispering why over and over as she clenched to the blonde's older sister.

Only Quinn knew why her father had been drinking that night. Why in his anger he turned to alcohol to get rid of the shame he felt for his younger daughter. She cried silently to herself as the hate boiled in her stomach. She had killed him with words. About to turn away and sit in the car, Quinn caught sight of a familiar brown hair. Rage boiled her as she moved people around to reach the small girl.

Upon reaching the girl, Quinn glared down at the small brunette with hate. "Get out of here." She snapped taking a step forward.

The shorter girl looked up at the blonde with puppy eyes as she had her own tears falling from her face. She had worn all black as if she would be attending the funeral.

"No," she whispered as she looked away from Quinn's burning eyes.

"Go now! You don't belong here!" Quinn yelled giving Rachel a slight push. Quinn grabbed the girls arm and began dragging her away from the service. The cheerleader's grip was weak because deep down she didn't want Rachel to leave. She had to though, so Quinn tightened her grip as she continued to pull Rachel away from the site.

"Quinn please stop," Rachel pleaded trying to free herself from the tightening grip."You're hurting me"

"I'm hurting you!" Quinn screamed letting go and turning around to face the terrified girl. "My father is dead because of you! It was your lies and taking advantage of me, making feel unholy feelings. He died because you had to tell him you loved me. Well guess what Rachel, I could never love you. Go to hell where you belong!"

Quinn regretted every word that had left her lips as she saw the small fragile girl, she once held onto so dearly, fall apart. Rachel had fresh tears invading her eyes as she looked up to fight them. Quinn wanted to smile to make the girl think she didn't care but Quinn couldn't. She couldn't destroy her no matter how hard she tried. Even with years of torturing the small girl, the girl was more than welcoming to except a friendship from the soulless Quinn Fabray. She even accepted a relationship making Quinn feel happier than she had ever in her life. Rachel had stuck by her when she had been pregnant, when Sam had crushed her, and when her father had hit her. What was she doing?

Rachel looked at Quinn with a look that deflated the blonde's heart. It was full of emotions that Quinn could recognize as pain, sadness and hurt. She reached out to grab the brunette but Rachel shrugged her off and began walking back to where she probably came from.

"Rachel!" Quinn yelled to the sulking girl as she started following her. She could tell a few of her family members looked at her in disbelief as she fled her father's funeral. She finally found Rachel sitting under a tree near the parked cars. She had her arms wrapped around her knees as she cried loudly. Each sobbed caused Quinn's heart to break. She slowly approached the girl carefully so she wouldn't disturb her. Quinn took a seat and waited a few minutes trying not to cry herself.

"I'm sorry" Quinn whispered as she placed a hand on Rachel's back, rubbing the familiar circles into her back.

"Go away Quinn," Rachel cried between sobs.

"No." Quinn said as she sat still.

Rachel looked up at her in disbelief and tried to say something but was interrupted by a hiccup. Quinn let out a forced giggle.

"Quinn, what do you want from me?" Rachel asked looking away into the distance.

"I want you," Quinn responded looking at the group that collected around her father's grave. "Rachel I'm sorry for all the words I said back there."

"Don't be, you're probably right. I know your mother believes so." Rachel mumbled placing her chin on her knees.

Quinn's heart ached at the words.

"No I was wrong Rachel," she pleaded now rotating the girl to look at her. Quinn's eyes were still blurry of tears but could tell Rachel was still looking unmoved. Before Rachel could say anything Quinn crushed her lips against the diva's. Rachel quickly separated from her.

"No, I'm not doing this. I can't." She said still looking at Quinn with want.

"Just listen to me then," Quinn whispered closing the distance between them. She was inches away from Rachel as her heart beat increased. "My father was a drunk, I'm surprised he lasted this long. All the words I said where his and I honestly felt if I made you go away my father would come back. He was an awful man Rachel but he was my dad. I sometimes wished he loved me the same way you do. You compliment my faults; make me realize who I am. I'm not my father's little girl anymore. I'm Rachel Berry's girlfriend and I hope one day wife because I never want you to leave. I love Rachel with all my heart and it hurts knowing your tears are because of me"

Rachel stared at her in an expression Quinn couldn't decipher. Was she angry? Happy? Before Quinn could ask Rachel grabbed the collar of her blouse and destroyed the distance between them with a passionate kiss.

"Does that mean you understand?" Quinn gasped as they separated for air.

"It means I love you Quinn" Rachel smiled now wiping tears of joy away.

"I love you too" the blonde whispered getting up. She helped Rachel up to her feet. "Let's get out of here,"

"Are you sure Quinn?" Rachel asked worried glancing at the few members of the Fabray family that had witnessed the two girl's interaction.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Quinn smiled as she pulled the love her life away from the graves and into her car.

That night they drove to Quinn's house and retrieved all her belongings that her mother had thrown into boxes due to the confession Rachel had made a few nights ago. Quinn had been staying at Mercedes since the fight so they stopped there and got the rest of her stuff. When they finally pulled into Rachel's drive way Quinn's heart felt lighter. This is where she belonged, this is where she loved. She also loved the smiling brunette in the seat next to her with all her heart.


End file.
